customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Season 9 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:D0B2:6F43:7939:4C0C-20190303161307
2002 was designated as: * International Year of Ecotourism * International Year of Mountains Events January * January 1 ** The Open Skies mutual surveillance treaty, initially signed in 1992, officially enters into force. ** The Euro is officially introduced in the Eurozone countries. The former currencies of all the countries that use the Euro ceased to be legal tender on February 28. *January 17 – Mount Nyiragongo erupts in the Democratic Republic of the Congo, displacing an estimated 400,000 people. * January 18 – The Sierra Leone Civil War comes to a conclusion with the defeat of the Revolutionary United Front by government forces. The Black Past: Remembered and Reclaimed|last=Momodu|first=Samuel|date=|website=Black Past|publisher=|language=en|access-date=2017-01-27}} February * February 6 – Queen Elizabeth II of the Commonwealth Realms celebrates her Golden Jubilee, marking 50 years since her accession to the thrones of the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia and New Zealand. * February 8–24 – The 2002 Winter Olympics are held in Salt Lake City, Utah. * February 12 – The trial of Slobodan Milošević, the former President of Yugoslavia, begins at the International Criminal Tribunal for the former Yugoslavia in The Hague. * February 19 – NASA's 2001 Mars Odyssey space probe begins to map the surface of Mars using its thermal emission imaging system. * February 22 – UNITA guerilla leader Jonas Savimbi is killed in clashes against government troops led by Angolan President José Eduardo dos Santos in Moxico Province, Angola. His death leads to the end of the Angolan Civil War on April 4. March * March 1 – The Envisat environmental satellite is launched, with its purpose being the recording of information on environmental change. * March 27 – A Palestinian suicide bomber kills 30 people and injures 140 others at a hotel in Netanya, Israel, triggering Operation Defensive Shield, a large-scale counter-terrorism operation in the West Bank, two days later. April * April 2 – Israeli forces besiege the Church of the Nativity in Bethlehem, when militants took shelter there. The siege would last for 38 days. * April 9 – The Funeral of Queen Elizabeth The Queen Mother takes place at Westminster Abbey, London. * April 15 – Air China Flight 129 crashes into a hillside during heavy rain and fog near Busan, South Korea, killing 129 people. * April 25 – South African Mark Shuttleworth blasts off from the Baikonur Cosmodrome on the Soyuz TM-34, becoming the first African space tourist. May * May 20 – East Timor regains its independence after 2-and-a-half years of United Nations administration and 26 years of occupation by Indonesia since 1975. * May 24 – In Moscow, United States President George W. Bush and Russian President Vladimir Putin sign the Strategic Offensive Reductions Treaty to replace the Anti-Ballistic Missile Treaty of 1972 and the START II Treaty of 1993. * May 25 – A Boeing 747 operating as China Airlines Flight 611 breaks up and crashes in the Taiwan Strait, killing all 225 passengers and crew on board. * May 31 – June 30 – The 2002 FIFA World Cup in South Korea and Japan; which is ultimately won by Brazil. June * June 6 – An object with an estimated diameter of 10 meters collides with Earth over the Mediterranean and detonates in mid-air. * June 10 – The first direct electronic communication experiment between the nervous systems of two humans is carried out by Kevin Warwick in the United Kingdom. * June 24 – A passenger train collides with a freight train in Dodoma Region, Tanzania, killing 281 people, making it the worst rail accident in African history. July * July 1 ** The Rome Statute comes into force, thereby establishing the International Criminal Court. ** A Russian passenger jet and cargo plane collide over the town of Überlingen, Germany, killing 71 people. * July 9 – The Organisation of African Unity is disbanded and replaced by the African Union. August * August 26 – Earth Summit 2002 begins in Johannesburg, South Africa, aimed at discussing sustainable development by the United Nations. September * September 10 – Switzerland joins the United Nations as the 190th member state after rejecting a place in 1986. * September 19 – General Robert Guéï leads an army mutiny in an attempt to overthrow Ivory Coast President Laurent Gbagbo, resulting in civil war. * September 25 – The Vitim event, a possible bolide impact, occurs in Irkutsk Oblast, Russia. * September 26 – The Senegalese passenger ferry [[MV Le Joola|MV Le Joola]] capsizes in a storm off the coast of the Gambia, killing 1,863 people. * September 27 – East Timor is admitted to the United Nations as the 191st member state. October * October 12 – Jemaah Islamiyah militants detonate multiple bombs in two nightclubs in Kuta, Indonesia, killing 202 people and injuring over 300 in the worst terrorist act in Indonesia's history. * October 23–25 – Chechen rebels take control of the Nord-Ost theatre in Moscow and hold the audience hostage. At least 170 people are killed following a Russian attempt to subdue the militants. November * November 7 – A sovereignty referendum is held in Gibraltar. The people reject Spanish sovereignty. * November 8 – The United Nations Security Council unanimously adopts Resolution 1441, forcing Iraq to either disarm or face "serious consequences". Iraq agrees to the terms of the resolution on November 13. * November 19 – ''Prestige'' oil spill: Greek oil tanker splits in half off the coast of Galicia after spilling an estimated 17.8M US gallons (420,000 bbl) in the worst environmental disaster in the history of the Iberian Peninsula. * November 25 – U.S. President George W. Bush signs the Homeland Security Act into law, establishing the Department of Homeland Security, in the largest U.S. government reorganization since the creation of the Department of Defense in 1947. * November 28 – 2002 Mombasa attacks: Suicide bombers blow up an Israeli-owned hotel in Mombasa, Kenya, but their colleagues failed in their attempt to bring down an Arkia Israel Airlines charter flight with surface-to-air-missiles. December * December 23 – A U.S. MQ-1 Predator is shot down by an Iraqi MiG-25 in the first combat engagement between a drone and conventional aircraft. Births * January 17 – Samuel, American-South Korean singer * January 25 – Lil Mosey, American rapper * February 4 – Graham Verchere, Canadian actor * February 5 – Davis Cleveland, American actor * February 13 – Sophia Lillis, American actress * March 4 – Jacob Hopkins, American actor * March 16 – Isabelle Allen, English actress * April 8 – Skai Jackson, American actress * April 16 – Sadie Sink, American actress * May 14 – Lady Margarita Armstrong-Jones, grand-niece of Elizabeth II, member of the British royal family * May 18 – Alina Zagitova, Russian figure skater * June 2 – Madison Hu, American actress * June 25 – Mason Vale Cotton, American actor * July 21 – Rika Kihira, Japanese figure skater * July 22 – Prince Felix of Denmark * July 24 – Benjamin Flores Jr., American actor and rapper *August 1 – Oona Laurence, American actress *August 19 – Brighton Sharbino, American actress *August 30 – Raffey Cassidy, English actress * September 6 – Asher Angel, American actor * September 8 – Gaten Matarazzo, American actor * September 27 – Jenna Ortega, American actress * September 30 ** Levi Miller, Australian actor ** Maddie Ziegler, American dancer *October 2 – Jacob Sartorius, American singer * October 6 ** Rio Mangini, American actor ** Cleopatra Stratan, Moldovan singer * October 12 – Iris Apatow, American actress * October 15 – Malu Trevejo, Cuban-American social media personality * October 16 – Madison Wolfe, American actress * October 29 – Ruel, Australian singer-songwriter * November 13 – Nikki Hahn, American actress * November 20 – Madisyn Shipman, American actress * December 23 – Finn Wolfhard, Canadian actor and musician Deaths January ]] * January 6 – Sanya Dharmasakti, 12th Prime Minister of Thailand (b. 1907) * January 8 – Alexander Prokhorov, Russian Nobel physicist (b. 1916) * January 12 – Cyrus Vance, American politician, 59th United States Secretary of State (b. 1917) * January 13 – Ted Demme, American director and producer (b. 1963) * January 16 – Ron Taylor, American actor (b. 1952) * January 17 – Camilo José Cela, Spanish writer (b. 1916) * January 19 ** Martti Miettunen, 2-Time Prime Minister of Finland (b. 1907) ** Vavá, Brazilian footballer (b. 1934) * January 21 – Peggy Lee, American singer and actress (b. 1920) * January 23 ** Pierre Bourdieu, French sociologist (b. 1930) ** Robert Nozick, American philosopher (b. 1938) * January 28 – Astrid Lindgren, Swedish children's book author (b. 1907) February ]] ]] * February 1 ** Hildegard Knef, German actress (b. 1925) ** Daniel Pearl, American journalist (b. 1963) * February 4 ** Count Sigvard Bernadotte of Wisborg (b. 1907) ** George Nader, American actor (b. 1921) * February 6 – Max Perutz, Austrian-born Nobel molecular biologist (b. 1914) * February 8 ** Ong Teng Cheong, 5th President of Singapore (b. 1936) ** Esther Afua Ocloo, Ghanaian entrepreneur and pioneer of microlending (b. 1919) ** Zizinho, Brazilian football player (b. 1921) * February 9 – Princess Margaret, Countess of Snowdon (b. 1930) * February 10 – Traudl Junge, German private secretary of Adolf Hitler (b. 1920) * February 12 – John Eriksen, Danish footballer (b. 1957) * February 13 – Waylon Jennings, American country music singer (b. 1937) * February 14 – Nándor Hidegkuti, Hungarian footballer (b. 1922) * February 15 – Kevin Smith, New Zealand actor (b. 1963) * February 18 – Jack Lambert, American actor (b. 1920) * February 22 ** Chuck Jones, American animator (b. 1912) ** Jonas Savimbi, Angolan rebel and political leader (b. 1934) * February 25 – Claire Davenport, English actress (b. 1933) * February 26 – Lawrence Tierney, American actor (b. 1919) March ]] * March 9 – Irene Worth, American actress (b. 1916) * March 11 – James Tobin, American Nobel economist (b. 1918) * March 12 – Spyros Kyprianou, 2nd President of Cyprus (b. 1932) * March 13 – Hans-Georg Gadamer, German philosopher (b. 1900) * March 20 – Ibn al-Khattab, Saudi guerrilla (b. 1969) * March 24 – César Milstein, Argentine Nobel biochemist (b. 1927) * March 27 ** Milton Berle, American comedian (b. 1908) ** Dudley Moore, English pianist, comedian, and actor (b. 1935) ** Billy Wilder, Polish-American film screenwriter and director (b. 1906) * March 30 – Queen Elizabeth The Queen Mother (b. 1900) April ]] * April 1 – Simo Häyhä, Finnish sniper (b. 1905) * April 5 – Layne Staley, American singer (b. 1967) * April 8 – María Félix, Mexican actress (b. 1914) * April 16 ** Ramiro de León Carpio, 31st President of Guatemala (b. 1942) ** Robert Urich, American actor (b. 1946) * April 18 – Thor Heyerdahl, Norwegian explorer (b. 1914) * April 22 – Linda Lovelace, American pornographic actress (b. 1949) * April 25 – Lisa Lopes, American rapper (b. 1971) * April 27 – George Alec Effinger, American author (b. 1947) May ]] ]] * May 3 – Muhammad Haji Ibrahim Egal, 2-Time Prime Minister of Somalia (b. 1928) * May 5 – Hugo Banzer, Bolivian politician, 62nd and 75th President of Bolivia (b. 1926) * May 6 – Pim Fortuyn, Dutch politician, author and professor (b. 1948) * May 11 – Joseph Bonanno, Italian-born gangster (b. 1905) * May 13 – Valeriy Lobanovskyi, Ukrainian football manager (b. 1939) * May 17 ** László Kubala, Hungarian footballer (b. 1927) ** Dave Berg, American cartoonist (b. 1920) * May 18 – Davey Boy Smith, British professional wrestler (b. 1962) * May 19 – John Gorton, 19th Prime Minister of Australia (b. 1911) * May 20 – Stephen Jay Gould, American paleontologist and author (b. 1941) * May 21 – Niki de Saint Phalle, French artist (b. 1930) * May 24 – Susie Garrett, American actress (b. 1929) * May 26 – Mamo Wolde, Ethiopian runner (b. 1932) * May 28 – Napoleon Beazley, juvenile convicted murderer (b. 1976) June ]] * June 4 – Fernando Belaúnde Terry, Peruvian politician, 2-Time President of Peru (b. 1912) * June 5 – Dee Dee Ramone, American bassist (b. 1951) * June 6 – Robbin Crosby, American rock guitarist (b. 1959) * June 7 – Lilian, Princess of Réthy, Belgian princess (b. 1916) * June 10 – John Gotti, American gangster (b. 1940) * June 15 – Choi Hong Hi, Korean martial artist (b. 1918) * June 24 – Pierre Werner, Luxembourgian politician, 19th and 21st Prime Minister of Luxembourg (b. 1913) * June 25 – Jean Corbeil, Canadian politician (b. 1934) * June 27 – John Entwistle, English bassist (b. 1944) * June 29 – Rosemary Clooney, American singer and actress (b. 1928) July ]] ]] * July 2 – Ray Brown, American bassist (b. 1926) * July 5 ** Katy Jurado, Mexican actress (b. 1924) ** Ted Williams, American baseball player (b. 1918) * July 6 ** Dhirubhai Ambani, Indian businessman (b. 1932) ** John Frankenheimer, American film director (b. 1930) * July 8 – Ward Kimball, American cartoonist (b. 1914) * July 9 – Rod Steiger, American actor (b. 1925) * July 13 – Yousuf Karsh, Turkish-born photographer (b. 1908) * July 14 – Joaquín Balaguer, Dominican politician, 41st, 45th and 49th President of the Dominican Republic (b. 1906) * July 16 – John Cocke, American computer scientist (b. 1925) * July 17 – Joseph Luns, Dutch politician and diplomat, 5th Secretary General of NATO (b. 1911) * July 19 – Alan Lomax, American folklorist and musicologist (b. 1915) * July 21 – Antti Koivumäki, Finnish poet and musician (b. 1976) * July 22 – Chuck Traynor, American pornographer (b. 1937) * July 23 – Chaim Potok, American author and rabbi (b. 1929) * July 28 – Archer Martin, English Nobel chemist (b. 1910) August ]] * August 5 – Josh Ryan Evans, American actor (b. 1982) * August 6 – Edsger W. Dijkstra, Dutch computer scientist (b. 1930) * August 14 – Dave Williams, American musician (b. 1972) * August 16 – Abu Nidal, Palestinian militant (b. 1937) * August 21 – Adelina Domingues, World's oldest person between May and August 2002 (b. 1888) * August 29 – Alan MacNaughtan, Scottish Actor, (b. 1920) * August 30 – Zaid ibn Shaker, 3-Time Prime Minister of Jordan (b. 1934) * August 31 ** Lionel Hampton, American musician (b. 1908) ** George Porter, English Nobel chemist (b. 1920) September * September 7 – Erma Franklin, American singer (b. 1938) *September 10 – Žarana Papić, Serbian anthropologist (b. 1949) * September 11 ** Kim Hunter, American actress (b. 1922) ** Johnny Unitas, American football player (b. 1933) * September 18 – Bob Hayes, American athlete (b. 1942) * September 19 – Robert Guéï, Ivorian military ruler (b. 1941) October ]] * October 6 – Prince Claus of the Netherlands, prince consort of the Netherlands (b. 1926) * October 9 – Aileen Wuornos, American serial killer (b. 1956) * October 10 – Teresa Graves, American actress and comedian (b. 1948) * October 12 ** Ray Conniff, American musician and bandleader (b. 1916) ** Audrey Mestre, French freediver (b. 1974) ** Nozomi Momoi, Japanese AV idol (b. 1977) * October 13 – Stephen Ambrose, American historian and biographer (b. 1936) * October 18 – Nikolay Rukavishnikov, Russian cosmonaut (b. 1932) * October 25 ** Richard Harris, Irish actor (b. 1930) ** Paul Wellstone, U.S. Senator from Minnesota (b. 1944) * October 28 – Margaret Booth, American film editor (b. 1898) * October 30 – Jam Master Jay, American Hip-Hop DJ (b. 1965) * October 31 – Michail Stasinopoulos, 1st President of Greece (b. 1903) November ]] * November 9 – Merlin Santana, American actor (b. 1976) * November 12 – Károly Doncsecz, Slovenian potter (b. 1918) * November 15 ** Roberta Leighton, American drag racer ** Sohn Kee-Chung, Korean Olympic athlete (b. 1912) * November 17 – Abba Eban, Israeli politician and diplomat, 3rd Foreign Minister of Israel (b. 1915) * November 18 ** James Coburn, American actor (b. 1928) ** Zaldy Zshornack, Filipino actor (b. 1937) * November 24 – John Rawls, American political theorist (b. 1921) December * December 3 – Glenn Quinn, Irish actor (b. 1970) * December 5 – Ne Win, Burmese military commander, 4th President of Burma (b. 1910) * December 9 – Ian Hornak, American painter, draughtsman, and printmaker (b. 1944) * December 12 – Edward Harrison, English cricketer and squash player (b. 1910) * December 18 – Ray Hnatyshyn, Canadian statesman, 24th Governor General of Canada (b. 1934) * December 22 ** Desmond Hoyte, Guyanese politician, 3rd Prime Minister and 4th President of Guyana (b. 1929) ** Joe Strummer, English musician (b. 1952) * December 26 – Herb Ritts, American photographer (b. 1952) Nobel Prizes * Chemistry – John B. Fenn and Koichi Tanaka, Kurt Wüthrich * Economics – Daniel Kahneman and Vernon L. Smith * Literature – Imre Kertész * Peace – Jimmy Carter * Physics – Raymond Davis Jr. and Masatoshi Koshiba, Riccardo Giacconi * Physiology or Medicine – Sydney Brenner, H. Robert Horvitz, and John E. Sulston See also References External links * 2002 Year-End Google Zeitgeist – Google's Yearly List of Major Events and Top Searches for 2002 * Top Stories of 2002 - CNN * Year in Review - Netscape Category:2002 Category:2002 in fiction